Yugioh NS Chapter 2 and 3
by LeeinVampire13
Summary: Chapter 2 and 3!


Yugioh NS

Turn 2. Legendary Cyber Dragon Deck Returns

Fusion summoning its when you fuse your monsters together to form an even stronger monster a tall man said sitting on his desk. He placed a deck of cards on the desk and drew one. ''This is polymerization''he said revealing the cards to the students in the classroom. ''This is necesary in fusion summoning''he finished placing the card back on top of the deck. ''Actually Mr. Reji''a small voice replied its owner coming from the front of the class. ''You have something to add?''the tall man asked. A boy about 5;9 stood up he had a very shy deminner. Around his back was a toy version of a popular action figure. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and brown shorts. Two white socks and a black pair of shoes. His hair was brown and short and he wore a small pair of glasses covering his blue eyes. ''We'll i mean..''he started feeling the stares now on him. ''Nevermind''he quckly statted sitting down. Three boys in the back started to laugh and mock him ''aww poor baby needs his paci''they teased. ''That is enough''the man snapped slowwly walking towards Jake. He kneeled down ''dont ever be afraid to show your oppinion, it is more valuable than any card you will ever have''he beggan with a greeting smile. ''Yes sir''Jake said with a nood. ''So now i would like everyone to introduce themselfs to the class''he said sitting back at this desk. ''You in the yellow jacket''he said pointing to another kid sittng in the front row. ''Me.''the boy said. ''Um, hello everyone i am Jake Blade''he answered standing to his feet. He had deep brown eyes that matched his skin, he was wearing a baseball cap. Under his yellow jacket he had a white tanktop and black pants. His hair was very short like millitary style. ''And you''the man said pointing at someone else. ''My name is Kizu''a boy replied. This boy had a mixture of red and black hair that was up in multiple spikes with three big spikes on top and and alot more coming from the back that touched the top of his back. His outfit consisted of the ra yellow jacket and two armor plates on his right and left he had a black cape that went all the way down his knee's. ''Kizu ah the fusion user''the man replied. ''Yes sir, i use Fluffals'' Kizu replied. ''And finally you''the man said turning to the seat that Hera was sitting. Hera looked up and saw everyone starring at him. ''Its him, the one that beat Sypher'' chatter beggan as Hera stood up. ''My name is Hera Yuki''he beggan slowwly. ''Um i dont know too much about fusion but i pride myself on beiing a master of special summoning''he continued. ''Yuki. your dad..''the man beggan '' i really donw know anything about him''Hera said lowering his head down. ''I am sorry for asking''the man said as Hera sat back down.

Hera walked down the long hallway trying not to make eye contact with anyone. ''HES HERE!''a womans voice shouted. ''ITS HIM''another one said after. ''Whats going on now?''Hera asked going towards with the comotion was. There was a group of teens standing in front of the entrace of the school all jumping around like a scene from a boy band concert of something. ''What is going on?''Hera asked again trying to get a good look. ''Its Zale'' a male voice answered. Hera turned to see Jake and John standing behind him. John had his arms folden and Jake clutching his toy tightly. ''We didnt get the chance to introduce ourselfs yet, im John Blade''John said extending his hand to Hera. ''I am Jake''Jake replied quietly. ''Hey im Hera''Hera answered his attention back to the comotion. ''So Zale..''he said. ''Yeah hes a third year Obelisk Blue on his last year at the academy''John began to explain. ''Hes undefeated so far''he continued. ''This is his last year before he goes on the pro circuit'' ''Hes amazing'' a third voice replied. Behind them stood Kize ''He is not that great ''a female voice replied this time. Walking up to them were two girls one shorter than the other. The first girl was about 5;2 blonde hair with black bangs that came down near her face. She had steel blue eyes and fair skil. She was wearing a obelisk blue uniform that was tiered with a black cloak.

The second girl had blue hair that covered her right eye. Like the first one she was wearing an obelisk blue uniform but this one was tiered with a white cloak that resembled a sorta vale. ''Hello boys''the first woman replied. ''Hi..''Jake said his face becoming red starting to walk behind John. ''My name is Candice Vice and this is Serena Spook, we are the ghost sisters''the first one answered. ''Ghost sisters...'''Hera replied. ''We like creepy things''Candice answere with a wink. ''We'll would you look here its the baby'' a loud voice answered. Three shadows appeared from the crowd facing Hera and the others. There was a skinny one, a chubby one and finally a muscular one because he was standing in the middle this one had to be the leader. ''Look at this Price we got an obelisk, a ra yellow and a slacker'' the skinny one snickered. ''I like variety''the chubby one continued. ''Now, now boys let remember our mannors''the third boy said. ''All introducing eachcother i thought it would introduce myself i am Price, this is Bruce and this is Shane'' ''Hello''Hera answered. ''We are soon to be the best once Zale takes his leave''Shane snickered. ''Is that so?''Hera asked. ''Yes little boy''Bruce replied tapping Hera's forehead. ''Why wait..'' a sturn voice asked. Price stopped dead in his tracks because he knew who the voice belonged too.

''ZALE!''everyone shouted. A teen with long blue hair stood behind the three bulliest. He had a white jacket with gold buttons going down it and black pants. His eyes were dark and he wore a stone cold frown on his face. ''We'll''he replied awaiting for Shane to turn. ''We'll i mean i would but...'' ''But what''Zale answered with a sterrn responce. ''Is it not obvious he is scarred''Hera answered. He slowwly walked past Zale but came to a stop ''your the best huh..''he said looking down at the ground. '' wanna prove it''he said turning to Zale. Everyone around went into a dead quiet , all there eyes on Zale and Hera. Hera looked straight at Zale as if looking straight through the illusion that everyone was beliving. ''Okay kid''Zale finally answered. ''Tomorow, get comfortable with your room then tomorow meet me back here''Zale said picking up his bag and walking past Hera and everyone.

''WHAT A DUMP!''Hera shouted. Bunk beds. No tv. Just a few things he saw in the small room. Welcome to the Sliffer Red Dorm. A boring tan collor took over the wall's. White sheets and one pillow on the two mattreses that were placed on top of eachother. Its door barley on the hinges just enough so you can lock it and finally a long white sheet over the window. Something then caught his eye a picture on the one desk in the room. Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale and Tyrano Hazzleberry were pictured in the picture standing next to eachother. Hazzleberry's right hand over the blue hair over Syrus as if he was trying to push him down to get closser to Jaden. ''Dad''he said quietly ''he was a great man''a small voice answered. Hera placed the picture back down and turned to see Syrus standing behind him at the door. ''Hey sir''Hera said. ''No sir, Hera ''Syrus replied walking up to the desk and picking up the picture. ''He was a great man and this was his dorm, my dorm''Syrus said looking around the room. Every small thing around the room brought back a memory. ''You lived in here..''Here asked. ''For four years with your dad and i grew stronger because of him''Syrus began sitting on the bottom bunk. ''I know you have so many unanswered questions about your dad but i promise you Hera, i will do everything i can to help you get those answers''he said. ''Your dad was a great man and he carred alot about you'' '' i dont know why he left but i know there must of been a good reason ''he said standing up. ''How about we go do the one thing he loved to do,CHOW!''Syrus said turning and looking at Hera with a smile.

The smell of soup fummed through the little area as the mouths of every sliffer red began to drool. ''Welcome everyone '' an older woman said peeking his eyes out from the white curtain that blocked off the kitchen. ''My name is Chef Dorothy'' Her skin was a pale white and her hair was a light white with some gray on the top. ''Is everyone hungry?''she asked. ''YES!''everyone shouted. Hera sat by himself in the back looking at everyone. ''Hey man''a boy sat next to Hera. ''Hi..''Hera answered slidding over a little. ''That is an awesome deck you have, i like warriors too'' he said. ''So..are you ready for tomorow?''he asked putting his spoon in the soup and sipping it slowwly. ''The duel?''Hera asked. ''Of course, i mean its agaisnt Zale'' again he stuck his spoon in the bowl. ''You do know his legacy right?'' again he took a sip from the spoon. '''Not really''Hera said. ''We'll his dad Zane Truesdale used to be a obelisk blue and he was here, and his uncle is Syrus our vice principal'' {Syrus}Hera thought the image of Syrus appearing in Hera's head. ''So whats your plan''he asked. ''Why challenge the best duelist here, your a sliffer i dont get it'' ''Because this jacket doesnt define me, my heart does''Hera answered. ''I dont care if your Obelisk blue, ra yellow, ghost white that doesnt make you good''Hera finished standing up ''maybe after tomorow you all will understand''he finished zipping his jacket up and walking out the cafeteria.

A cool wind passed by Hera his arms crossed looking at the accademy. He had his deck in his hand and the bottom card Avenger Hero Loyal Soldier.{Dad everyone in this school thinks your so good but yet i dont know anything about you}he thought to himself. {I came to this school to get answers but so far i just have even more questions}his thoughts continuing. {Why did you leave me and mom? Are you even alive, do you care?}so many questions going through the mind of Hera. Just like that all his thoughts vanished as his eyes caught the image of Zale walking towards him wearing that same frown he never took off. {Its time}Hera thought taking his deck and quickly insertng it in the duel disk making the number 4000 appear in the middle. Zale came to a stop starring at Hera as he took a deck of cards from his jacket pocket and inserted it into his duel disk. {Dad the only time i ever even think im close to you is when im dueling}Hera thought drawing five cards and looking at them. {So LETS SHOW OFF}he thought, both Zale and Hera said DUEL!

Hera had five card in his hand and Zale had five in his. ''Ill start'' Hera said drawing a card from his deck. ''I normal summon Avenger Hero Loyal Soldier in attack mode''Hera said placing a card from his hand on the disk causing a white light to appear on the ground. A soldier with two metal arms rose from the light standing next to Hera ''effect i can add one equip spell from my deck'' he said pulling his deck out and picking a card. ''I activate Shield Of Justice and equip it to Loyal Solider''Hera said setting a card in a bottom slot on the bottom of the disk. ''Here we go''the voice of Candice replied showing up along with her sister. ''I send both cards to the grave and special summon Avenger Hero Freedom'' once Hera finished his sentence a white star appeared on the field. It turned into a shield that a tall soldier grabbed now standing in front of Hera. ''I set a card and end''he said. ''Hmmmm''Zale said drawing a card while still looking at Hera.

''I activate Polymerization''he said calamy. A blue and purple spiral appeared in front of Zale as he clossed his eyes. ''I fuse two Cyber Dragons from my hand to special summon this!''A burst of light accured and in front of Zale stood a two headed whte machine like dragon. It had a yellow circle on it forehead and the second one had a blue circle it whipped its neck back like a snake. ''Attack''he said with his eyes still clossed. The two headed dragon opened both its mouth a yellow energy forming from its mouth ''Twin headed Burst''he said calmly. With the finish of his sentence the dragon shot a blast of white energy at the warrior standing next to Hera. ''Trap!''Hera interupted. ''GO HERO SHIELD!'' A white forcefield quckly took form in front of Hera before the blast could connect absoribing it and causng the soldier to glow. ''This card activates when you attack a Hero monster i control now the targeted hero monster gain atk equal to the atk thats 2800!''Hera explained. ''More than enough to knock that freaky dragon out of here''Hera sad. ''Counter Attack!'' ''Your to slow''Zale replied his eyes not oppening for a second. The soldier jumped at the twin headed dragon ''Go spel...'''he said calmly. ''Limiter removal'' ''He had it planned''Candice said watching the duel intensaly. ''Now my dragons atk will double from 2800 to 5600'' ''Couter attack'' the dragon shot another bigger white blast at the soldier. ''Go Avenger Hero Freedom block the attack with your effect''Hera responded. The soldier hit the ground with his fist causing a barrier to appear that the blast struck. [H 4000- 3600] ''Impressive but my twin dragon can attack again'' ''Go cyber twin Dragon second burst'' before the soldier could react another white blast appeared consuming and destroying him. [H-3600- 3200] ''I told you, the way your dueling right now , your too slow''Zale said before setting another card on the field. ''I end my turn ''he finished. As his sentence finished the double dragon bursted into a flash of light. ''It got destroyed?''Hera said not beliving his eyes. Unknowing to either Zale or Hera more and more kids began appearing creating an audiance.

Chapter 3. Beyond Space Limits : Cyber Dragon Infinity!

''I think he bit off more than he could chew'' Kaze said. ''Yes the odds of young Hera defeating Zale are 2-100'' Jake answered fixing his glasses. ''I dont like them odds''Kaze replied. Hera looked at his hand before drawing his next card and starting his turn. ''Since i control no monsters i can special summon this card my Avenger Hero Tech''Hera said placing a card from his hand on the disk. The man fully created by machines hovered above Hera and landed in front of him. ''I can discard one random card from my hand now [Hammer Of Divne] and add this spell card from my deck to my hand, Iron Of Inteligiance''Hera finshed adding a card from his deck to his hand. ''I equip Tech with this spell'' a red armor slowly began to take over the iron guy from head to toe. ''Appear! Avenger Hero Iron! Standing in front of Hera was another man but this one covered in a shinney red medal. ''I attack you directly, GO FULL THROTTLE MISSILE LAUNCH!'' The metal man shot into the air and firred three missles at Zale.

''Trap,''Zale said. ''Power Wall'' the hidden card on Zale's field flipped up. ''I banish Cyber Twin dragon and now i cannot take damage that is less than his attack points 2800''Zale explained. ''So my attack...'' ''He cant even touch Zale''Kaze replied. ''Maybe he is too good''Jake answered. ''No wonder why he is going pro''Jake continued. ''I end my turn''Hera said. ''Hera. you have so much more to learn ''Zale said drawing a card not bothering to open his eyes. ''You attack with brunt force without worrying about the conclusion of the battle, your like a fragile shield and if you continue to play the way you are then you will be broken''Zale said opening his eyes to look at the drawn card. ''As much as i hate to admit it, here your in the right place''he finished. ''I activate Instant Fusion''Zale said pointing the drawn card at Hera.

Another blue and orange light began to appear in front of Zale ''i pay 1000 life points to fusion summon but before that i have this''Zale said picking another card from his hand and placing it inside the disk. ''NO WAY SPELL ECONOMICS!''Jake shouted! ''Whats that ?''Kaze asked. ''Essentiay he just negated the effect damage to himself''Jake answered. ''With this powerfull spell i do not pay life points for Instant Fusion now fuson summon Cyber Saurus''Zale replied. A giant green dinosuar appeared next to Zale holding a gun in one of his arms. ''Third spell card''Zale said placing another card from his hand into the disk now leaving him with only two cards. ''Cyber Repair Plant allowing me to special summon a Cyber Dragon from my grave'' a snake like dragon shot its head out from the ground and '' now i will show you xyz''Zale statted. ''I overlay my two level five machnes'' while Zale bagan his sentence a white circle shot out from the ground consuming Zale's two monsters. ''When i control two monsters on the field with the same level i am allowed to overlay them into this''as Zale finished his sentence the circle exploded. ''Rise up Rank 5. Cyber Dragon NOVA!''

Pink flames bursted out of the ground as a shadowy figure rose from inside it. Hera eye's were wide open watchng the scene unfold right before his eyes. {I may be in trouble} he thought to himself finding it completly imposible to look away. '' This time and space everythng changes, constantly evolving'' Zale began to chant ''Growing older getting more inteligant every day that passes'' ''Time is the only enemy you cant escape but now we enter a voyage beyond time ''Zale continued. ''on this day we enter...''he stopped suddenly. Hera and all the kids went dead silent watching as the pink flames slowwly began to vanish allowing the image of the figure to be seen to everyone.

The silents continued on for what seemed to be nothing more than an internity as if time just completly stopped and they were stuck in space. ''WE ENTER INFINITY!''Zale screamed shattering the silence like glass. With the finish of his words the flame completly vanshed and Hera's enemy was now in front of him at full view. It was another metal dragon. This one had a black body with pink wings. Its eye peered out at Hera a dark green collor, its wings were large and a mixture of black and punk. A pink ora came out its body as if it was made of fire. Finally it had a long tail that was pink and a tail that was so large even though this dragon was in the air touched the ground.

Two white circles were rotating around this beast. ''What are those...''Here asked. ''Those are its overlay units essentaily what it needs to activate its effect and Cyber Dragon Infinity gains 200 for every unit it has''Zale exlained folding his arms. ''For each...''Hera said trying to count them. ''This duel has gone long enough and to no shock of me the end result is the same i knew it would be''Zale replied. ''Your just a naive rooky who got lucky and has no heart for this game''Zale replied letting out a sigh. ''Cyber Dragon Infinity go and finish this i activate your effect and detach an overlay unit'' as Zale attempted to finish his sentence one of the two circles popped and Cyber Dragons eyes lit a dark green.

''I activate Infinity's effect to target your Iron and equip it to it'' ''WHAT..''Hera shouted not beliving his ears. An ora began to appear on Hera's monster the same collor as Infintity's eyes. It began to stand and walk slowwly towards Zale as if it had no control of what it was doing. ''You wont take my monster''Hera interupted. ''I activate the effect of Iron Of Inteligiance from my grave''he announced. '' A spell effect from the grave...''Zale responded. ''Yeah if i control Iron and this card in my grave , i can equip it to Iron straight from the grave''Hera explained the red armor on Iron began to glow. Slowwly more and more armor began to form on his body. ''This card cannot be negated and i can equip it to Iron, now he cannot be targeted by card effects''Hera explained.

Iron reflected the green ora of him as it shattered like glass. ''Hmmmm''Zale exclaimed. ''CYBER DRAGON destroy his monster Infinite Burn!''Zale shouted. Infinity opened its mouth and shot a beam of light that struck and caused Iron to explode in front of Hera. [Hera,3100-3000] Hera's eyes open with the explosion finally faiting only to see his monster was gone. ''Man...''he said. ''I set another card and end''Zale said interting his last card from his hand into the disk. ''Not only is Hera outmatched in stragedy but now even attack and when Zale sets a card he becomes that much danagerous''Jake explaned. ''Its not over yet''John replied. ''What...you think he can pull it off''Jake asked turning and looking at John not beliving his responce. ''I do..''John quietly answered. ''He has heart''he finished.

Hera drew a card for his turn and examined his hand. {This is it man}he thought to himself. His hand consisted of Monster Reborn, Avenger Hero Chameflauge, Hidden Armormy and the drawn Warriors Returns Alive. ''I might have something''he replied. ''I activate Hidden Armory''Hera stated ''Now i can discard the top card of my deck and add this spell from my deck''Hera explained. ''Next i play Warrior Return Alive spell card''Hera stated ''No ''Zale interupted. ''What...''' ''I negate with Infinity''Zale explained. Infinity shot another beam at the card cutting it in half and causing it to vansish. ''There goes that plan''Hera said inserting the card into the graveyard.

''SIKE!''Hera shouted. ''I activate Monster Reborn''Hera shouted. ''Did he just out think Zale''Jake said not beliving what he just saw. ''I told you, kids got heart''John said a smile appearing on his face. ''Hes gonna need it''Candice replied becoming more intrested in the duel. ''I special summon Avenger Hero Iron!'' Iron levitated from the sky landing next to Hera then standing next to Hera. '' I now activate the effect of Agent X from my grave''Hera continued. A red x appeared on the ground in front of Hera then a single lightning bolt shot down striking the x. Hera's third Avenger Hero now stood next to Iron. ''Welcome to the battle Thunder Punisher''Hera finished. ''Since i succesfully summoned a Avenger Hero i can special summon this card from my hand'' ''Introducing Avenger Hero Chameoflauge'' Hera finished placing his second card on the disk.

A small boy kneeled next to Iron and Thunder Punisher. This one had a pale white mask and cameoflauge body. No arms. No ears. No Mouth. Just a mask and a costume. ''One last card''Hera said a smile reapearing on his face as he held the last card in his hand. ''I equip Hammer Of Divine on Thunder Punisher''Hera explained. Another strong bolt of lighting rained down from the sky landing on top of Thunder Punisher. Inside the bliding flash a hammer came out the sky landing in the hand of Thunder Punisher and the second he clutched it, the flash and light vanished. ''I activate its efect sending Chameoflauge and Iron to the grave and give there atk to Thunder Punisher''Hera finished.

Bolts of lighning struck Iron and Chameoflauge and made them go straight into the hammer. Increasing the attack power of Thunder Punisher. Thunder Punisher original attack was twenty eight thousand it raises by a thousand to thirty eight thousand then again it raised. This time by twenty three thousand causing everyone in the school to stand in shock. Thunder Punisher attack was now a grand total of ''six thousand one hundred...''Jake read his atk meeter in shock. ''Lets finish this''Hera said pointing at Zale. ''Attack go FINAL THUNDER STROKE!''Hera screamed clenching his fist. Zale stood there not moving an inch, his eyes still clossed as Thunder Punsher charged for his attack.

''You know what impresed me the most about your first duel''Zale spoke quietly. ''The whole duel you had a plan''he continued while he spoke Thunder Punisher jumped at Infinity. ''Even though your oppenet thought he had the upper hand you had a back up plan to protect your monsters..where is that plan now''Zale asked. Avenger Punsiher lifted its hammer in both hands coming down at Infiinity ''go trap card...''Zale responded. There was a sudden giant explosion creating a blinding light that took over the whole field. All Hera could see was a blinding white light fighting his eyes to see what was in front of him but once the smoke cleared he couldnt belive his own eyes.

[Hera Lp, 0] [Zale lp,0] ''A DRAW!''Everyone shouted. Hera fell to his knee's. It was over there were no more monsters on the field and Zale's back was already turned away from Hera. ''What happen..''Jake asked. ''I have no idea...''John answered. Hera slammed his fist on the ground ''I had him ''Hera said agrrevated. ''You thought you had me but you never once had me''Zale spoke. ''I had you in my hands from the first draw until the last, as i said before you have alot more to learn but you are in the right place to learn it all especaily if you cant see the danger of the most obvious trap''Zale finshed beggining to walk away leaving Hera in the state he was in.

End of Chapter 3...


End file.
